


Don't Touch Her

by ilarual (Ilarual)



Series: JacKim Week 2015 [3]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Butts, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilarual/pseuds/ilarual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie is having some self-control issues. JacKim Week 2015 - Day 6: Don't Touch Her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch Her

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the title of this document in my Google drive is the entire lyrics of Miss New Booty.
> 
> Other fun fact: the total word count of this fic is 666, which is appropriate because it is nothing but sin. SFW, but lots of butts.

Jacqueline always thought of herself as a pretty self-regulated person. She has no major vices, she never has trouble finding the motivation to do her schoolwork even when she doesn't want to, and she's overall strong-willed in general. But lately, her restraint has been tested… and to her horror, it seems to be a losing battle.

Her opponent in this war on her self-control? Kim's ass.

It's getting to be a serious problem.

Her partner has never been short of admirers, it's true. Despite Kim's attempts at driving all others away to protect her secret, she's still got an underground following of fanboys (and a handful of fangirls) all willing to throw themselves at her feet if she so much as glances at them. Part of it is her pretty face. A larger part of it is the mystique of her, first formed by her emotional iron wall, and heightened by the revelation of her magical heritage. And most definitely Kim's incredible waist-to-hip ratio plays a role.

It's that last bit that's really giving Jackie grief. She'd never pondered whether she was a boob girl or an ass girl until Kim came into her life- hadn't even realized how incredibly gay she was until Kim came into her life, for that matter- but now she knows that she falls firmly into the latter camp. As she follows Kim through the hallways of the DWMA, on a very mundane Thursday in the middle of a very mundane week, her eyes are glued to the sway of Kim's tantalizing rear.

Kim's endless parade of ultra-short skirts that could give Maka a run for her money isn't helping, she thinks dazedly. The soft swish of fabric brushing against those delectable thighs, the way Jackie will sometimes catch a flash of pink or black lace if Kim bends over just a bit too far… it's positively _dangerous_. Mercifully, Jackie's never been prone to spontaneous nosebleeds, but it's damn lucky that she's not, or her little lesbian crush would have been gossip fodder long ago.

Kim stops, and Jackie realizes they've arrived at their lockers. Kim fiddles with her combination lock, oblivious to her partner's ongoing staring contest with her ass. Jackie feels like such a pervert, but she can't even tear her eyes away to try to open her own locker.

Honestly, all she wants in life is to touch that glorious butt. It sounds so crass, phrased like that, but she just can't help it. She needs to know if it would fit just as deliciously in her palm as she thinks it might.

But she can't do that, can she? Feeling up one's partner- at least when the relationship is strictly of a platonic nature- is crude as it is, but doing so _in public_ has got to be at least ten types of taboo.

Kim bends down to wrestle with a textbook that's gotten jammed in the bottom of her locker, giving most of the hallway definite confirmation that she's wearing cheetah-print silk today, and Jackie can't even stop herself from whining aloud. It's not _fair_.

Her mother raised her better than this.

Despite her best intentions, though, her hand starts reaching out of its own accord. _Just a little touch_ , she reasons with herself. _Not even enough to make things weird. Almost accidental. Could happen to anybody._

Kim straightens up abruptly, and Jackie is left standing dumbly with her hand outstretched. It's not quite incriminating, but it's definitely _weird_ , and Kim gives her a quizzical look when she turns around.

Jackie snatches her hand back as if burned, and mumbles something vague about a loose string on her skirt.

"Yeah, whatever," Kim says. "I'm over this day, let's skip biology- regular human classes suck."

"Um. Sure."

Kim walks away, knowing that Jackie will follow without question. Left behind to stare for a few moments, Jackie seriously contemplates offering herself up to Professor Stein to let him cut out the perverted, ass-loving parts of her for science.


End file.
